This invention relates to a portable apparatus for selectively heating and cooling an object and, more particularly, to a portable apparatus for selectively heating and cooling an object that is being transported in the motor vehicle.
It is common practice for hunters, explorers and geologists while on an excursion to use motor vehicles to travel in remote, hot and arid areas. The motor vehicles are commonly provided with air-conditioning to make the travel conditions comfortable. Sometimes, the conditions outside the motor vehicles are so severe that the interior of the motor vehicle becomes uncomfortable or even unbearable. When this occurs, certain temperature sensitive items, such as photographic film, may be ruined. Also, in this situation, the individuals inside the vehicle require drinking fluids to ward off the undesirable effects caused by the extreme temperatures. Moreover, cooling or heating the drinking fluids will assist the individual to counter the extreme temperatures existing in the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide portable apparatus for selectively heating and cooling an object by using the air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle.